tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Haduki You
|color = aug |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = (former) (current) |kanji = 葉月 陽 |romaji = Hadzuki You |age = 23 years old (2019 setting) |gender = Male |birthday = August 13th |height = 183 cm |blood type = O |unit = |partner = (Middle Group 2) |fanclub = sol |image gallery = Yes |font-color = #FFF |agency = Tsukino Talent Production }} is the male representative for the month of August. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance You is a well-built, fair-skinned young male with red hair often tied back into a loose ponytail, and purple eyes. Personality You is known to others as someone who puts women above men, the "enemy of men". With this, he is quite good with women, and is popular among them.Tsukiuta. August: Haduki You You is free-spirited, unrestrained, and laid-back. He can also be very vague, the kind of person who ends up toying with other and causing them trouble. However, while he appears to be flashy and troublesome, he possesses a strong sense of duty and one-track mind, although according to him, he would rather die than show that side of him. He also possesses a unique sense of beauty and worldview. Haduki You Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Among Procellarum, he is the one with the most common sense, making him the one in-charge of retorts. He also shows a great level of professionalism. History You is the third son of a monk, and had previous lived in a prospering temple. He has two older brothers, Sou, aged 27, who is a serious yet stubborn, and Tooru, aged 23, who is free-spirited and lively. He and Yoru were scouted during a school field-trip to Tokyo. Relationships You and Yoru are childhood friends, and they get along very well. He shares motherly personality traits with Yoru. Whenever they have misunderstandings or arguments, most of time, its You's fault, although Yoru is the one who apologizes first. You tends to initially apologize sharply, but once away from people's gazes, he apologizes earnestly.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Tweeted 17 Jul 2013TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Tweeted 17 Jul 2013. Back in middle school, there was a time they did not talk to each other and had distant. But Yoru gathered his courage to talk to You again so their friendship was continued on until now. Tsukiuta. The Animation episode 10. Koi and You seem to get along pretty well, and they both get excited over their random conversations. Motomiya Matsuri Their relationship is said to resemble a big brother and his younger sister. You knew of Matsuri's habit of neglecting meals and patiently deals with her when she started excitingly talk about particular topics.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Uduki Arata Both You and Arata are open-perverts. They can talk about girls and inappropriate things that are not suitable for young ages. As Shiroda saw You bullies Yoru, Shiroda starts to have a strong dislike towards You. Tsukiuta. Drama Sono 3 BK Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Trivia *His given name, You (陽), which could mean either "sun" or "sunlight/sunshine". *His surname, Haduki (葉月, Hadzuki), is the name for the eighth month of the lunar calendar. *A way to call for You when searching for him is to sing "Genau!".TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Tweeted 3 Jun 2014 *You found and adopted a Magellanic penguin that he named Magellan since the summer of 2015.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His room has a lot of books about curry and any ways to cook it. Tsukiuta. The Animation episode 10. *One of his embarassing stories is that he uses a shampoo named "Come at me, my sunshine" which he bought himself. TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Procellarum Category:Haduki You